La journée au gnouf
by Didou614
Summary: [Lors de sa punition dans le gnouf, Thomas s'ennuya à en mourir. Alors lorsqu'un certain blocard lui rendit visite dans l'après-midi, il ne le laissa pas partir aussi facilement.] "Tu veux jouer à ça le bleu ? Crois-moi. Tu vas le regretter" annonça Newt, se faisant le plus intimidant possible. Thomas se mordit la lèvre : enfin une distraction digne de ce nom.


Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : One-shot

Infos : Hormis le physique des personnages, je me base sur le premier tome de l'Épreuve.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**La journée au gnouf**

Thomas était assis en tailleur devant la chaise, le seul objet présent dans ce cube de béton. Il la fixait intensément, comme si elle lui révélait quelque chose d'incroyable.

Cela faisait à peine une demie-journée qu'il était prisonnier dans le gnouf pour avoir enfreint une règle du Bloc, et il avait déjà envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Cependant il avait opté pour une activité moins douloureuse, mais pas plus rassurante : discuter avec cette chaise de bois.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent telles des heures. Ce fût sa première rencontre avec cet horrible sentiment qu'est l'ennui depuis son réveil dans la boîte, et il avait hâte de s'en débarrasser. Le laisser avec ses pensées, coincé entre ses quatre murs n'était soudainement plus une bonne idée pour Thomas.

oOo

Du matin au début d'après-midi, le second du bloc ne pouvait cesser de jeter des coups d'œil vers le gnouf, caché entre la ferme et le mur nord. Vers quatorze heures, il profita que Chuck soit près de lui pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, ne quittant pas des yeux l'endroit où était enfermé Thomas :

\- Alors Chuck, comment se débrouille notre petit nouveau ?

\- Ça ne lui plaît pas du tout si tu veux savoir, quand je suis allé lui apporter à manger, il m'a dit lui-même qu'il devenait taré.

Newt échappa un rire crispé, partagé entre l'amusement et la pitié. Le petit garçon continua avec un sourire en coin, n'osant pas trop regarder le grand blond près de lui :

\- Tu devrais aller le voir, ça lui ferait du bien.

\- C'est une punition Chuck, je ne suis pas censé l'aider. Et puis pourquoi moi ? Tu peux le faire.

\- Il t'aime bien. Il me l'a dit.

Sur ce le garçon se remit au travail, laissant Newt confus. Seul avec ce dilemme qui l'amena à se mordre les lèvres. Il releva sa tête blonde en soufflant, vers le ciel azuré et clair. Puis, il lâcha sa machette.

Malgré sa patte folle, il atteignit bien vite le cube de béton, impatient de voir son ami. Il s'approcha de la petite fenêtre et entoura ses doigts autour des barreaux de fer. En s'appuyant sur la pointe des pieds et en allongeant le cou, Newt aperçut Thomas allongé au sol sur le ventre. Il ne bougeait pas.

« On fait une sieste Tommy ? » Aucune réponse. Il continua de l'appeler, de plus en plus fort, mais il semblait inconscient. Newt grimaça, et son pouls s'accéléra, l'angoisse naissait dans ses entrailles.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps à douter et à s'imaginer les pires horreurs, Newt saisit son trousseau de clé et inséra la bonne dans la serrure rouillée. Une fois la porte ouverte, il remit ses clés dans la poche, puis s'accroupit à côté du corps inerte. Il secoua en l'appelant encore et encore. Lorsqu'il le retourna il vit ses yeux fermés et son souffle inexistant. Affolé, Newt s'apprêtait à appeler de l'aide quand Thomas s'éveilla dans un cri, affichant une grimace pittoresque. Tout d'abord Newt sursauta, ensuite il comprit qu'il s'était stupidement fait avoir en voyant Thomas rire à gorge déployée. Toujours penché à côté de lui, Newt lui assena un coup dans les côtes :

\- Tu n'es qu'un tocard de merde, tu le sais ça ? Aboya le blond. Il s'était vraiment inquiété pour ce guignol, et maintenant il le regrettait amèrement.

\- Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant quand je t'ai entendu m'appeler dehors. Répondit Thomas en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

\- C'est ça. Bon puisque tout roule pour toi le bleu, je me casse. Dit Newt, irrité.

\- Quoi, déjà ?

\- Ça ne fait même pas une minute que je suis là et tu m'agaces déjà, alors OUI je m'en vais.

Newt fît ce qu'il avait dit, mais il fût un peu vexé de constater que Thomas n'insistait pas plus pour le retenir, il s'était contenté de se relever en époussetant son pantalon. Seulement, une fois devant la porte, Newt tâta ses poches, et n'y trouva aucun trousseau. Il regarda par terre, mais il n'y vit rien. Alors il se tourna brusquement vers le bleu qui souriait, son regard espiègle tourné à la fenêtre, se laissant éblouir par les lueurs jaunies du soleil. Il était le seul coupable possible. A quel moment il lui avait volé ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il avait été très efficace.

Newt tendit la main d'un geste las, il ordonna d'un ton accusateur:

\- Rends-les-moi.

Thomas ne répondit rien, il s'amusait à jeter le trousseau dans les airs pour les rattraper ensuite. Alors le second réitéra sa demande :

\- Je ne peux pas partir en te laissant les clés Tommy.

Thomas s'immobilisa et le fixa avec un air de défi.

\- Très bien. Viens les chercher.

Newt suivit du regard ses clés s'engouffrer dans la poche arrière du pantalon du brun, de petits cliquetis résonnèrent dans la pièce. Le blond haussa ses sourcils : « Tu veux jouer à ça le bleu ? Crois-moi. Tu vas le regretter » annonça-t-il, se faisant le plus intimidant possible. Thomas se mordit la lèvre : enfin une distraction digne de ce nom.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent autour de la chaise, ne se lâchant pas des yeux. Newt essaya plusieurs fois de le prendre par vitesse, mais c'était inutile, le coureur avait de trop bons réflexes. Il l'avait aussi affirmé qu'il ferait obstacle de son corps à la porte pour ne pas que Thomas s'échappe, mais ce dernier avait répondu que si Newt était là, il ne tenterait pas de partir. Réponse bien étrange qui rendit le blond perplexe pendant de longues secondes. Enfin il finit par perdre patience, il devait faire très vite pour que son plan fonctionne.

Newt poussa violemment la chaise avec son pied, pour qu'elle puisse heurter son vis-à-vis. Il profita de sa surprise pour foncer sur Thomas et lui attraper le bras, il employa toute sa force pour le retourner et l'étaler, face contre mur. Quant à sa victime, elle n'avait rien vu venir, Thomas sentit la surface froide contre sa joue. La bouche entrouverte, il émit de légers gémissements de douleur quand Newt lui tordit le bras un peu plus fort.

\- A l'avenir tu sauras que je n'aime pas me répéter. Chuchota l'ainé, fier de son tour de main.

Thomas sursauta en sentant une main se glisser dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. D'humeur taquine, il répondit de manière théâtrale :

\- Je suis scandalisé. D'abord de la maltraitance sur le nouveau, puis ensuite des mains baladeuses ? Profiteur. Je te dénoncerais à Alby.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, en volant MES clés dans MA poche. Et puis avoue que ça ne te déplait pas. Dit Newt, même si répondre à la provocation par la provocation n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Toi non plus apparemment.

C'était définitif, ce n'était pas une bonne idée DU TOUT. Newt ne savait plus quoi dire, trop surpris par les sous-entendus de Thomas et la tournure de la conversation. Cette audace lui venait-elle de la solitude endurée depuis la matinée ? Enfin il lui lança d'un ton ferme :

\- Tu dépasses les bornes tocard, je te conseillerais de la fermer maintenant.

En disant ça, il trouva les clefs et relâcha sa victime pour prendre le chemin de la sortie. Thomas, qui ne voulait pas faire fuir l'une des rares personnes qui venait le voir, et qui plus est était l'une des seules que Thomas appréciait dans le bloc (un peu beaucoup même) il tenta de le retenir en lui donnant des raisons aussi absurdes les unes que les autres. Par exemple : « Si tu t'en vas, je vais recommencer à discuter avec cette chaise, et ça, ça craint pour ma santé mentale » l'autre blocard se retint de rire en imaginant la scène.

A deux pas de la porte, Newt fût saisi par le poignet, et brutalement retourné pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le brun. Thomas avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais l'oublia instantanément lorsqu'il remarqua sa soudaine proximité avec l'autre garçon. Les deux blocards se fixaient sans oser briser le silence. Thomas ne lâcha pas le poignet de Newt, une tension évidente s'imposa entre eux.

Dans cet instant de flottement, le cerveau du brun tournait à plein régime, il avait envie de faire quelque chose d'insensé, qu'il regrettera sûrement toute sa vie. « Je le fais ? » C'était là sa grande question, et il se sentait comme au bord d'un précipice. En voyant le regard interrogateur de Newt, Thomas se dit qu'il ne devait pas réfléchir plus longtemps.

Il ravala sa salive puis se rapprocha en tendant ses mains pour saisir la nuque de Newt. Leurs deux corps allaient entrer en contact lorsque le cœur du bleu se serra. Newt avait repoussé ses mains et secouait la tête de droite à gauche, l'air perdu et désolé. Sentant le sang lui monte au visage, le blond recula d'un pas vif et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. C'est le grincement de la clé dans la serrure qui fît sortir Thomas de sa léthargie, il se jeta sur la vielle porte et tambourina du poing sur le bois, il utilisa toute la puissance de sa voix pour crier le prénom du second.

Après quelque secondes, il cessa de frapper cette pauvre porte et commença à jurer. Il maudit cette folle envie qu'il avait ressenti, et écouté. Contre toute attente il perçut un murmure faible qui venait de l'autre côté de la porte, il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant : « Je reviendrais te voir Tommy ».

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Thomas s'accrocha à cet espoir. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa petite cellule, ne pouvant se sortir Newt de la tête. Il le revoyait, lui, la noirceur de ses pupilles, ses mains fines, ses cheveux dorés en pagaille, son sourire rassurant, ses traits enfantins et son corps élancé.

Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il foutait. Il n'était pas censé penser à Newt de cette manière, c'était ridicule. Thomas commença à se taper le front contre le mur en suppliant mentalement le blond de le laisser tranquille.

« Sors de ma tête » murmurait-il.

Et pourquoi DIABLE avait-il tenté de l'embrasser ? Il s'immobilisa et se rendit à l'évidence : il l'avait fait parce qu'il en avait envie. Il avait envie de _lui_. Thomas ferma les yeux un instant. Il se vit, en train de mordre la peau pâle de Newt, caresser son dos, lécher ses doigts, baiser ses mèches blondes. Il voulait, il le voulait, il voulait Newt.

Mais à présent, le blond devait probablement le détester, être dégouté par son aveu silencieux. Ils ne seraient plus amis. Ses pensées lui nouèrent la gorge. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours apprécié Newt, c'était le plus calme, le plus agréable et le plus attirant des blocards.

Merde.

Le prisonnier se gifla mentalement, et se remit à se frapper contre le mur. Encore plus fort.

oOo

Après sa fuite du gnouf, Newt se réfugia dans la cabane. En constatant qu'il était seul, il souffla bruyamment puis relâcha ses muscles qui s'étaient violemment contractés lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Thomas. Il posa le dos de sa main sur sa bouche, et l'autre sur une table, tentant désespérément de calmer sa respiration. Sa main tremblait, mais elle n'était pas la seule, tout son corps palpitait suite à cette décharge d'émotion trop intenses. « Je suis trop con » se répétait-il inlassablement, la scène avait semblé si irréelle qu'il avait cédé à la panique. Pourtant il avait tellement, mais _tellement_ envie de goûter à ses lèvres, Thomas l'obsédait depuis la première fois où il avait posé son regard sur lui. Le jour où Gally l'avait jeté hors de la boîte, et qu'il le vit par terre, devant lui, effrayé. Et alors qu'aujourd'hui Thomas semblait vouloir partager ses envies, il l'avait bêtement repoussé.

Son statut de second l'obligea à vite se remettre de ses émotions car on avait besoin de lui au bloc. Il essaya de se concentrer le plus possible dans son travail pour ne pas à penser à un certain homme brun, avec des grains de beauté couvrant sa mâchoire.

En vain.

Il honora sa promesse de revenir que trois heures plus tard. Sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'au gnouf, son estomac se noua violemment sous l'appréhension. Pour soulager son état de stress, Newt ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se ronger les ongles.

Devant la porte du gnouf, il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer dans cette pièce, ni ce qu'il ferait, ni dans quelle humeur il trouverait le nouveau. En colère sans doute.

Newt ouvrit et poussa la porte doucement, il vit Thomas se lever rapidement de sa chaise à son entrée et le transperça de ses grands yeux noirs, une étrange lueur s'y reflétait. Le blond détourna son regard, tentant de dissimuler sa gêne alors que la scène de leur dernière entrevue tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Thomas était étrangement silencieux. La raison était que tous les scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé, toutes ses phrases préconstruites qu'il avait prévu de dire au second lorsqu'il le reverrait, s'envolèrent en un instant. De toute évidence Newt lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Il voulut s'approcher, mais s'arrêta au bout de deux pas, pour ne pas pénétrer dans l'espace vital de l'autre blocard, car il savait que s'il était plus près encore, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui, le toucher et le faire sien.

Soudain il vit que Newt le fixait en fronçant les sourcils, mais ce n'était pas dans les yeux qu'il le regardait, mais un petit peu plus haut. En effet le blond venait de remarquer la trace rouge sur le front de Thomas, qui fît un mouvement de recul lorsque son vis-à-vis s'avança vers lui, la main tendue. Newt le sentit se raidir quand son doigt effleura son front, il lui demanda comment il s'était débrouillé pour se faire ça, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Sa bouche se contentait de s'ouvrir et se fermer sans aucun son. Newt remarqua aussi que le torse du nouveau se soulevait et retombait de manière rapide et irrégulière, comme si en le touchant, il avait actionné ou réveillé, quelque chose dans le corps de Thomas. Quelque chose qui dissipa les doutes de celui-ci et fît inconsciemment basculer son regard vers la bouche entrouverte qui s'offrait à lui.

Prêt à briser la barrière d' « amis » et de cesser cette comédie ridicule, Thomas saisit la main de Newt en le dévisageant avec un désir profond. Il en avait envie, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Newt eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un geste que le brun l'attira fermement vers lui et empoigna sa taille avec son autre main. Son hoquet de surprise mourut contre les lèvres de Thomas.

Il l'embrassait _enfin_. Newt se laissa envahir par cette chaleur cuisante et agréable, il entrouvrit la bouche afin de passer sa langue timide entre ses dents et apporta ses mains tremblantes dans le cou du bleu. Ce dernier sourit, ravi qu'il ne se fasse pas repousser une seconde fois.

Les deux hommes chancelaient maladroitement, alors pour régler ce problème, rien de plus simple que de pousser habilement l'objet de ses désirs vers le mur le plus proche. La surface froide contrasta avec leurs peaux moites, Thomas se pressa contre le corps frêle, l'étouffant de tout son poids et balada ses mains impatientes et les passèrent dans les cheveux de Newt, sur son torse, ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses. L'urgence de ses envies le rendit brutal avec le blond, à la limite de la bestialité.

Malgré que Newt fonde sous ses baisers, il aurait voulu qu'ils ralentissent, qu'ils prennent le temps d'attiser leurs désirs avant d'y succomber. Au lieu de cela, il subissait ce plaisir sauvage, ne voulant pas le repousser. Un souffle chaud vint chatouiller le creux de son cou : « J'ai envie de toi ». Cette voix rauque fît vibrer chacun de ses membres et tordit son ventre. Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Thomas avança son bassin vers l'une des cuisses de Newt, et se mouvait langoureusement contre elle. La respiration hachée, il posa son avant-bras à côté de la tête blonde, qui glapit en sentant la jambe du bleu insister contre son érection naissante. Thomas ferma les yeux en se frottant plus fort et plus rapidement sur Newt, cette friction l'enflammait comme jamais. C'était _tellement _bon. Il captura une dernière fois ses lèvres avec une passion animale.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Thomas cessa tout mouvement. Il tendit l'oreille en se détachant des lèvres du blond qui laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Le bleu le bâillonna de sa main et lui fît signe de se taire. Quelqu'un s'approchait du gnouf.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent paniqués, quand soudain la voix d'un gamin se fît entendre de la fenêtre : « Thomas ! Toujours en vie ? ». L'interpelé articula distinctement des mots pour que Newt les comprenne sans le son : « Tu-ne-bouges-pas ». Heureusement le fauteur de trouble, n'étant autre que Chuck, était trop petit pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le brun se sépara de son blocard favori et alla répondre à son ami à la fenêtre.

Chuck saoula Thomas de paroles sans intérêt, en temps normal il aurait aimé discuter mais puisque le petit garçon venait de le couper en pleine action avec le second, il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'est qu'il s'en aille pour qu'il puisse reprendre là où ils en étaient. Pendant ce temps Newt restait sagement muet, s'amusant à voir son futur amant tapoter le bout de ses pieds au sol, signe de son impatience. Cependant la conversation prit une tournure, qui l'agaça fortement, et pour cause Thomas avait demandé comment allait la fille retrouvée dans la Boîte, si elle s'était réveillée ou si elle continuait à parler dans son sommeil. Mais ce qui rendit Newt plus furieux encore, était que son Tommy semblait très intéressé par elle, et souriait un peu trop à son goût lorsqu'il l'évoquait. Elle ne s'était même pas encore réveillée qu'il la haïssait déjà pour l'attention que Thomas lui portait. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et lui fît mal.

A son grand soulagement, les deux amis finirent leur conversation et il entendit les petits pas de Chuck s'éloigner du gnouf. Mais Thomas continuait à afficher ce sourire bêta, Newt aurait voulu qu'il ne sourît, et qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour lui. _Le bleu était à lui et à personne d'autre _(il faut partager dans la vie Newt ! Egoïste...gnié)_._ De manière spontanée il s'avança jusqu'au brun, attrapa le col de son haut et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son geste le surprit autant que Thomas qui s'était raidi avant d'approfondir le baiser. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine, mais jouer avec la langue de Thomas était l'équivalent de perdre la raison. Newt gémit contre sa bouche, essoufflé et désemparé : « Ne la choisis pas. Reste près de moi Tommy. ».

C'est à peine si l'interpelé entendit ses deux phrases tant le son avait était faible, il se recula un instant pour admirer le visage de son vis-vis. En reconnaissant le doute dans ses yeux, Thomas lui avoua : « Jaloux ? Ne t'inquiète pas, la seule personne qui puisse accélérer mon pouls de cette manière, c'est toi ». Suite à ses mots rassurants, il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, rien ne pouvait plus apaiser Newt.

Ce dernier ressentit son désir revenir à la charge, il comptait bien finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé quelques minutes plus tôt. Son regard se posa sur la chaise au milieu de la pièce, et un grand sourire fendit son visage.

D'une lenteur calculée, les mains de Newt longèrent les bras finement musclés du brun pour atterrir dans ses paumes, puis il l'emmena vers la chaise. Il posa une main sur son torse pour l'inciter à s'asseoir dessus, sous les yeux étonnés de Thomas qui eut un sourire en coin, ravi de voir Newt aussi entrepreneur. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que Newt s'assit sur ses cuisses, à califourchon, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Cette fois-ci Thomas voulait y aller doucement, il entra dans le jeu de séduction qui avait débuté avec le blond.

Insidieusement il amena sa main dans le dos de Newt, puis glissa ses doigts sous son haut pour les faire pianoter sur sa peau chaude. Son autre main imita sa jumelle quelques secondes plus tard, mais cette fois-ci elles caressèrent avidement le bas du dos du blond qui se cambra, attisé par son toucher. Tandis que Newt posa ses avant-bras sur les épaules de Thomas et que ses doigts se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux ébène, l'autre blocard empoigna fermement ses hanches pour le tirer vers lui.

C'est ainsi que Newt sentit quelque chose de dur en dessous de lui, il croisa le regard embarrassé de Thomas qui venait de pousser un petit gémissement, mais vraiment sexy selon le second du bloc. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être gêné ou satisfait de son effet sur son Tommy.

Newt décida d'en être satisfait et commença à mordre la mâchoire du brun tout en s'appuyant encore plus contre son érection, procurant une sensation exquise à Thomas. Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, lui offrir le plus de plaisir. C'était là, son seul désir à cet instant précis. Alors il se recula légèrement pour pouvoir déboutonner le pantalon du nouveau dont la respiration devenait chaotique et anticipant ce qui allait se produire.

Thomas gémit le prénom de Newt et lui attrapa la nuque d'une main, pour l'embrasser avec violence, l'autre étant occupée à caresser sa cuisse frénétiquement. Alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient et que leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, le blond tâta à l'aveuglette, jusqu'à trouver la virilité de Thomas. Lorsque celui-ci sentit les doigts fins se refermer sur sa verge pour commencer de lents va-et-vients, plusieurs vagues de chaleur le submergea. Les petits cris que son Tommy poussait entre deux baisers stimulèrent sa propre excitation, son bas ventre surchauffait mais il préféra l'ignorer. Enivré par cette flamme, il accéléra le rythme de sa main.

Thomas était dans un autre monde, ne pouvant même plus se concentrer sur leur baiser, il jeta sa tête en arrière offrant l'opportunité à Newt de grignoter son cou et de lui laisser un suçon, le marquant comme sa propriété. Il s'attarda ensuite sur sa clavicule tandis que Thomas releva légèrement la tête, et cala sa joue sur la tempe de Newt, perdu dans cet océan de plaisir.

Newt doubla de vitesse, faisant grimper la chaleur corporelle de Thomas, dont les jambes gigotaient inconsciemment sous la délicieuse torture. Il entendit son vis-à-vis balbutier quelque chose d'incompréhensible en s'agrippant à son haut, en effet Thomas tentait de lui dire qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, mais le pauvre n'arrivait plus à aligner trois mots. Newt devina tout de même le message, et appuya son front contre le sien, ne voulant pas rater une miette du visage de Thomas en plein jouissance. A présent leurs nez se frôlaient et ils inspiraient le souffle précipité de l'autre, quand soudain le corps de Thomas se contracta violemment le faisant trembler de toute part dans un cri plus puissant que les autres.

Newt observa chacun de ses traits, se délecta de ses soupirs et de le voir ouvrir si difficilement les yeux, essayant désespérément de calmer sa respiration, l'euphorie peinte sur son visage en sueur. Thomas bascula sa tête sur l'épaule de Newt et ferma les yeux, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. « Whoa.. » Souffla-t-il. Newt referma le pantalon ouvert et afficha un sourire fier tandis que Thomas releva son regard, l'air heureux, pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en transmettant tout son amour et sa reconnaissance au garçon.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent et se levèrent de la chaise. Newt sentit son érection douloureuse, toujours présente dans son pantalon trop étroit, mais fît tout pour l'ignorer.

A sa grande surprise, Thomas eu une multitude de points blancs devant les yeux lorsqu'il se remit sur ses jambes flageolantes, il tituba jusqu'au mur le plus proche et s'y laissa glisser. Newt s'alarma et se pressa de lui demander si ça allait d'une voix douce et rassurante. « Ça va, ça va » lui avait-il répondu. Il plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de Newt et en retrouvant sa mine joueuse, il reprit :

\- Une petite minute et je m'occupe de toi.

\- Quoi ? Non, tu n'es pas obligé... Dit Newt en rougissant brusquement.

\- Mais je le veux.

Thomas fît un grand sourire et clin d'œil aguicheur au blond en tapotant la place entre ses jambes. Newt hésita puis en ressentant la douleur sous sa ceinture, il se plaça devant le brun :

\- Tommy je ne te demande rien alors…

\- La ferme et viens par là. Le coupa Thomas en empoignant sa main pour le tirer vers lui et l'obliger à s'asseoir entre ses jambes ouvertes.

Les cuisses du bleu encadraient les hanches de Newt qui soupira d'aise en collant son dos au torse derrière lui. Il lança en imitant l'air taquin de Thomas : « Tu es bien confortable Tommy ». Le concerné, ricana et enfouit son nez à travers les mèches blondes, une de ses mains commença à câliner le petit ventre de Newt pendant que l'autre se posa sur son torse. Puis il traça de petits cercles sur sa peau et dévia vers son nombril, le titillant de son index. Il sentit le rythme cardiaque de son ainé s'accélérer contre sa paume quand ses doigts descendirent plus au sud pour caresser son entre-jambe par-dessus le tissu.

Lorsque Thomas déboutonna très lentement le pantalon de Newt en lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille, des halètements indécents bien connus refirent surface. Le second crut mourir lorsque le brun caressa son excitation d'un geste aimant et sensuel. En quelques secondes Thomas lui fît perdre pied, et il devait s'agripper à quelque chose pour ne pas devenir cinglé. Il trouva seulement la cuisse de son vis-à-vis près de lui, alors il pinça le tissu du pantalon avec force. Quant à son autre main il la porta d'abord à sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements gênants, mais Thomas, étant contre cette idée, lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Thomas ne se lassait pas des soupirs de plaisir de son amant lorsqu'il remonta sa main et la descendait plus rapidement sur sa virilité. Newt ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer entre les jambes du brun qui afficha un sourire amusé à le voir faire.

Tout à coup Newt eu envie d'embrasser Thomas, il voulait ses lèvres, maintenant. Alors il pivota sa tête et lui ordonna de l'embrasser en l'appelant Tommy, d'une voix tremblante de désir. Thomas aurait parié qu'il aurait pu jouir rien qu'à l'entente de cette phrase. Au lieu de ça il s'exécuta avec passion, suçant ses lèvres comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait y goûter.

C'est Newt qui brisa le baiser afin de pouvoir reprendre son souffle, car il était à deux doigts de l'asphyxie. Il serra tellement fort la main du brun que le sang n'y circulait presque plus. La montée vers le plaisir s'intensifia jusqu'à qu'une boule de chaleur explose à l'intérieur de son corps, s'en suivit des jurons et des fortes contractions incontrôlables. Son cerveau lâcha lorsqu'il bascula dans une bulle de bien-être, il ne pensait plus à rien, il ressentait. Un frisson délicieux envahit son bas ventre et s'étendit vers son abdomen, ses jambes, puis le reste de son corps. Sa respiration qui jusque-là était saccadée et rapide, ralentit, et même si son pouls était encore précipité, ses muscles se détendirent petit-à-petit.

Il émergea doucement de sa bulle quand il sentit une bouche baiser sa nuque tendrement, et une main reboutonner son pantalon. Thomas n'avait rien manqué de la scène, et avait beaucoup apprécié voir Newt dans cet état, c'était une vision qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Il vit Newt pivoter sur lui-même pour lui faire face et laissa sa tête s'écrouler sur son torse, complètement vidé de ses forces, puis Newt marmonna quelque chose contre le tee-shirt de Thomas: « Tu voulais me tuer tocard, c'est ça ? ». Le brun rigola de bon cœur, heureux d'avoir satisfait ce blocard qu'il aimait tant. Il répondit, toujours sur le ton de la rigolade : « Te tuer ? Jamais. Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi voyons ». Mais il se rendit compte deux secondes plus tard que cette phrase tenait plus de la vérité.

Newt releva la tête, sa bouche s'élargit en un magnifique sourire qui fît craquer Thomas, et lui donna envie de capturer cette bouche si attractive à ses yeux. Et c'est ce qu'il fît, ses lèvres bougèrent onctueusement contre ses jumelles. Il rompit le contact et lui baisa le front, comme le ferait un adolescent amoureux pensa-t-il, peut-être que c'est ce qu'il était après tout. Newt ne se moqua pas, au contraire, il savoura ce geste d'affection qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Malheureusement, des pas lourds se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas remarqué que les lueurs s'échappant de la fenêtre étaient devenus orange vive, le soleil se couchait et la punition allait prendre fin. Thomas se leva prestement, il fixa Newt longuement en hésitant à prononcer certains mots précieux, cruciaux, en fin de compte il ne dit rien et se plaça devant la vieille porte. Alby ouvrit en suivant et Thomas se pressa de sortir du gnouf en poussant un « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » pour que le chef n'ait pas la bonne idée de rentrer dans la pièce, il ne devait absolument pas voir Newt à l'intérieur.

Thomas et Alby s'éloignèrent du gnouf, et eurent une petite conversation sur la crise de l'homme noir la veille. Pendant que l'autre parlait, Thomas jeta instinctivement de rapides coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction du gnouf où était encore Newt. Jusqu'à qu'il manque de se vautrer par terre.

\- Regardes ou tu marches le bleu. Se moqua Alby.

Puis brusquement le blocard fronça les sourcils avec un air perplexe, en considérant le nouveau. Ensuite ses traits se détendirent et il rigola. Ce qui perturba Thomas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- On t'a rendu visite pendant ta punition à ce que je vois.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout. Mentit Thomas, paniqué à l'idée qu'Alby sache ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi.

\- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu au travail en fin de journée. Répondit Alby en balayant le bloc du regard.

\- Mais de qui est-ce que tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien.

Le chef des blocard se pencha vers Thomas et chuchota comme s'il lui révélait un secret : « La prochaine fois tu diras à Newt, d'y aller moins fort sur ton cou ». Sur ce, il fît un rapide clin d'œil à au brun et partit vers la cabane.

Thomas fût assommé par les paroles d'Alby, il était incapable de bouger, comme fixé au sol. Il bégaya un instant pour se justifier à une personne absente, mais aucune phrase cohérente ne sortit de sa bouche. Il apporta ses doigts à son cou puis rougit en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du suçon que Newt lui avait laissé lorsqu'ils étaient sur la chaise.

« Et merde » se disait-il, il allait devoir passer la soirée la main contre son cou pour cacher cette belle marque rouge.

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira :3

Un petit commentaire ? Ça m'encouragera à faire d'autres écrits, et puis ça fait tellement plaisir d'avoir des avis ! *fait les yeux doux* :D

Sinon petite question : ça vous tente le **Thominewt** ? :p


End file.
